Summer romance
by Star-Sky015
Summary: At summer Takumi confessed to Akria that he loves her. Will Akira love him back? And if she do what will happen? They also got lost in a place with a deep secate.
1. Chapter 1 First Kiss

---------------------------------------------------------

This is my first story that I wrote please enjoy.

--------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 1: First Kiss

Summer break is here, Takumi and Akira decided to stay at the school for summer break.

"Takumi what do you want to do today" asked Akira?

"How about we go to the park today" asked Takumi?

"Ok" answered Akira.

Akira and Takumi walked to the park they sat down on the swing.

"Akira, want to go to the restaurant and eat lunch there" asked Takumi.

"Sure" answered Akira.

Akira and Takumi got off the swing and started walking to the restaurant. Suddenly Akira tripped on a rock she was falling. Takumi caught Akira in time just before she fell on the ground.

"Are you ok" asked Takumi.

"Yeah, I am fine thank you" said Akira.

Akira got up and then she felt pain when she stands up. She twisted her foot. Takumi saw Akira limping.

"Akira is there something wrong with your leg" asked Takumi?

"I am all right, don't worry about me" said Akira.

She walked a bit more and she fell on the ground. And she fainted. Takumi was so worried. Takumi carried Akira on his back to the hospital.

The nurse checked her ankle. She said it's only twisted not too much of a problem, it be ok after tonight.

Akira was on the hospital bed.

She woke up.

"Huh, where am I" asked Akira.

"You're in the hospital, because you fainted" explained Takumi.

The doctor said she can go home now.

So Takumi took Akira back to their dorm. He laid Akira down on her bed. 

"Take a rest" said Takumi.

"Ok" said Akira. Then she fell asleep. She slept for the whole day.

"Akira, Akira, wake up" Said Takumi.

"Huh its morning already, let me sleep a little more" said Akira.

Takumi bend down and got really close to Akira's face and yelled wake up!

"Stop screaming in my ears" said Akira.

Akira opened her eyes and saw Takumi's face right in front of hers. She started to blush.

Takumi saw Akira blushing, he also started to blush.

He moved away from Akira.

Akira got up and said "can you go out now I have to change."

"Oh right sorry" said Takumi.

Takumi went out.

Akira just thought about what just happened and she started to blush again.

"What it he thinking getting that close to me" thought Akira.

Akira got dressed and went out. 

"Come eat some breakfast, its eggs and bread" said Takumi.

Akira went over to the kitchen table and sat down on a chair. 

She didn't look up at Takumi.

Akira didn't notice Takumi coming close to her. 

When Akira looked up, Takumi's face was right in front of hers again and they kissed by accident.

Akira blushed so hard that her face was red as a tomato. 

Akira tried to push away from Takumi, but Takumi was holding her tightly and wouldn't let go.

Unfortunately Takumi liked the kiss, which made Akira blush even harder.

After a few minutes

Takumi finally stopped what he was doing. 

He opened his eyes and realized what he has just done.

He started to blush. Both of them turned their back to each other. 

There was a silence.…

Akira started speaking, which broke the silence "I'll be going out for a while now.

As Akira opened the front door "Akira" said Takumi.

"What?" asked Akira?

"Never mind" said Takumi.

Akira walked outside and closed the door.

"What just happened why he kissed me?" said Akira to her self, the thought of that made Akira blush.

"Wow I just kissed Akira, what I was thinking, now she must be thinking badly of me" thought Takumi.

Takumi sat down on the sofa thinking.

Akira ran to the park and sat down on the swing.

"How am I going to face him now" thought Akira.

Takumi decided to take a walk outside. After he left Akira came back to their dorm.

She looked around and noticed that Takumi wasn't here, so she went to the bathroom to take a bath.

It started to rain outside and the rain became a storm. Takumi hurried back to their dorm.

He got inside and went to change his clothes, since it's all wet.

Akira finished taking a bath and came out. She walked to her bed and lied down. She suddenly fell asleep.

Takumi finished changing; he went to look for Akira. He found her fast asleep on her bed.

Takumi saw how cute she was sleeping. 


	2. Chapter 2 Love?

--

I am not really good at writing stories but I hope you like it.

--

Chapter 2: Love?

He walked closer to Akira and sat down beside her.

Takumi couldn't resist on kissing Akira. So he bends down until their faces were so close and he kissed her.

Akira suddenly woke up because she felt something touching her.

She opened her eyes there she saw Takumi right in front of her face kissing her. That's not all. Takumi was also hugging Akira too.

Akira was blushing so hard.

She tried to break free but she couldn't she was still tired so she gave up and let Takumi kiss her.

Takumi stopped kissing Akira and looked at her. There, their eyes met, Akira was so embarrassed.

Takumi said "you don't have to be embarrassed since we kissed once already.

"What do you think you are doing?" yelled Akira.

Takumi hugged Akira tighter, there chest touched.

"Don't worry it's alright" said Takumi.

Akira relaxed and hugged Takumi back.

Takumi kissed Akira on the cheek and said "go to sleep."

After awhile Akira fell asleep.

He stared at her; he thought she looked so cute when she is sleeping.

Takumi got tired after all that so he lied down beside Akira, and after awhile he fell asleep since he caught a slight cold.

Akira woke up she opened her eyes and felt someone beside her. She came back to her senses and saw that Takumi was sleeping with her.

Akira blushed a lot.

She got up, and quietly walked away.

But before she walked very far Takumi woke up and noticed that Akira wasn't here any more.

He got up and saw Akirawalking away from him.

Takumi ran to Akira and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me" said Akira.

Takumi got hold of her waist and hugged her from behind.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Akira as she blushed even harder.

"Because I love you Akira" Explained Takumi.

Akira turned around and looked at Takumi.

Suddenly Takumi pushed Akira to the ground.

They were in a weird position.

"Do you love me" asked Takumi?

Akira didn't answer and she looked away.

"Can you get off me please" said Akira.

"Fine I'll wait for your answer" said Takumi.

Takumi got off Akira.

Akira ran into the bathroom.

"I do love you Takumi but I can't say it to your face" Akira whispered to her self.

Akira opened the door slowly and looked around to see if Takumi was there. He wasn't there so she went out.

She wanted to tell Takumi that she loved him too.

She went to her bed and sat down.

Takumi went out to meet his sister Mai since she called him over to meet her.

Takumi walked to his sister's dorm and knocked on the door.

Mai opened the door and let Takumi in.

"So what do you want to tell me" asked Takumi.

"Well you see I am going to leave school for a while, so I just want you to take care of your self when I am gone ok" asked Mai?

"Oh, ok sure no problem, I can take care of myself now since I am 17 already" said Takumi.

"Alright, I'll be going tonight, so take care ok" said Mai.

"Ok" said Takumi as he left his sister's dorm.

Akira was still on her bed thinking. She thought what would happen if she tells him that she loves him.

She decided to tell him when he asks her so she'll wait.

Takumi came back and noticed that Akira is at her bed behind the blinds.

He thought that he should make a great dinner for them. After the dinner he will ask Akira for her answer.

Takumi made eggs, soup, and more delicious food.

After his done he called, "Akira dinner's ready."

Akira heard him she got ready to answer him when he asks her.

Akira walked out of her blinds and to the kitchen there she sat down on a chair.

Takumi sat down two. Both of them started eating. None of them talked at all.

Akira finished she walked to the sofa and sat down. She started to watch TV.

Takumi finished after her; he walked to the sofa and sat down beside Akira.

"Um Akira" said Takumi as he started to blush.

"Yes" asked Akira.

"I love you Akira what do you say, do you love me" asked Takumi?

"Takumi I love you too Takumi" said Akira as she started to blush as well.

They looked into each other's eyes and they kissed and warm gentle kiss.

After they finished kissing Takumi said, "Akira."

"Takumi" said Akira.

They hugged each other tightly and closed their eyes.


	3. Chapter 3 The date

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi is going to ask Akira out how will the date go? Read and find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:The date

After awhile they fell asleep since its night time already.

Both of them slept on the sofa beside each other.

They were still hugging while they are sleep.

Takumi woke up, its morning, and saw himself hugging Akira. After awhile Akira woke up she saw Takumi right beside her hugging her.

She blushed real hard, Takumi blushed too. Takumi left Akira and went to the bathroom.

Akira just remembered what happened last night. She got up and went to change. Takumi changed in the bathroom.

Both of them came out at the same time.

"I'll go make us some breakfast" said Takumi.

Akira said nothing, she just walked to the table and sat down.

While Takumi was cooking he asked, "Akira do you want to go on a date?"

"Sure" said Akira.

Takumi brought the breakfast to the table. They ate it and wiped their mouth.

"Shall we go" asked Takumi?

"OK" said Akira.

They walked out the school. 

"Do you want to go to the amusement park" asked Takumi?

"Sure" said Akira.

So they called a taxi. And drove to the amusement park. There they bought two tickets and entered.

"Where do you want to go first" asked Takumi?

"How about the space turner (roller coaster)" asked Akira.

"OK, let's go then" said Takumi.

They lined up for the space turner. When its their turn they went on. got ready and blast off.

Takumi was scared, but Akira thinks its boring.

"That was scary" said Takumi.

"I think it was boring" said Akira.

It's noon now.

"Let's go eat at that coffee shop for lunch" said Takumi.

Akira nodded as for saying yes. They went to the coffee shop. A waiters took them to their seats. They seat down and looked at the menu.

"I'll have combo 4 (Coffee, fish, and fries)" said Akira.

"Hmm... I think I'll have combo 7 (Coffee, eggs, and chips)" said Takumi.

The waitress took the order and left. After couple of minutes the the food was served.

Before Akira ate she said, "Takumi if we are going out like this wouldn't people think we are gay because I am dressed as a girl?.

"It doesn't matter since I love you" said Takumi.

Akira didn't say anything. But a little pink showed on Akira's face.

After they finished eating, they went out and looked at the park's map.

"How about we go to the butterfly garden next?" asked Akira.

"Sure, I go any where you go" said Takumi.

So they walked to the butterfly garden.

"Wow it's so pretty" said Akira!

"Yeah it really does look good" said Takumi.

Akira ran around the garden like a little child. She examade all the different butterflies. She loved the one thats blue.

"I love butterflies" said Akira.

Akira Stayed at the butterfly garden while Takumi went outside the garden for a walk. He saw this store that sells books full of pictures of all different butterflies. He thought tha it would be a good present to give to Akira. So he bought it.

Takumi went back to the Butterfly garden. Akira ran to him.

"Where were you" she asked?

"I went out a bit" said Takumi.

"Oh, next time tell me before you go anywhere, ok" said Akira.

"Ok, and um... Akira I got you something" said Takumi as he took out the butterfly book.

"Oh Takumi, is that for me? it's wonderful thank you so much you are the best" said Akira. 

Then she kissed Takumi on the cheek.

Takumi felt like he was in haven. 

"Takumi, Takumi are you there?" said Akira.

"Oh sorry" apologised Takumi.

"Stop day dreaming, and where should we go next?" asked Akira.

"um...how about the horse show" asked Takumi.

"Sure lets go" said Akira as they walked towards the hores show.

They got there and they got a spot and sat down, after a couple of minutes the show started.

There were lots of horses performing tricks. After the show was over the leader said people can come and ride the horses.

"Do you want to ride a horse" asked Takumi.

"Sure, I really like horses" said Akira.

So they walked to the horses the leader gave them one horse to ride together.

"Akira do you know how to ride the horse" asked Takumi?

"I don't do you" asked Akira.

"Yes I know how so I'll drive the horse" said Takumi as he got on to the horse and helped Akira on.

Akira sat on the back, her arms around Takumi's waist to make balence.

But doing that made her blush a little.

"I am going to start get ready" said Takumi then the horse started walking.


End file.
